Team PRDT: A RWBY Fanfiction
by Tallistimo
Summary: This fic follows the journey of the Huntsmen/Huntress at Beacon, Team PRDT (updates when I feel like it)
1. Chapter 1

[A/N, this story starts out pre-volume 3, it also starts with the end of this story, and, as you probably don't know, here's who the characters are: Pixien, leader of team PRDT(Peridot), and sister of Treus. Rayne, member of team PRDT. Denn, member of team PRDT, and Treus[A/N, Treus' character will be told in 1st person] , member of team PRDT, and brother to Pixien. Please also keep in mind, that this is my first story written without any prior experience. Any and all characters outside of team PRDT are owned by RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum, unless explicitly written. Without further ado, I present to you, Team PRDT.]

Team PRDT Chapter One:  
The Beginning Of The End...For Now

As I collapsed behind the fallen building I spoke to my sister:  
"Pix, I swear, I didn't think this is how it would turn out!" I said, as I sadly looked at my injured friends. "This wasn't supposed to happen, we were supposed to get in and out without being seen." I looked up as she walked over to me.

"I don't care what YOU thought was going to happen. What happened, happened, and now we are pinned down in the middle of an abandoned, underground city!"

'I can't believe it either Pix, I just don't know anymore.' "How did it come to this?" I screamed in frustration.

"We know how it happened, what we don't know, is WHY it happened." Rayne sputtered, coughing as she went.

-Rewind several months-

As I looked out over the city of Vale, one of my favorite places on Remnant, I thought to myself. 'How many times have I been in that alleyway, or in that shop, buying raw metals, to forge weapons.' 'Ah, but that is not my life anymore, is it?'

As I turned to go back to the center of the airship to talk with Pix, I saw her, the girl I helped fight those thugs off at the Dust shop. I think she said her name was Ruby? She appears to notice me and waves me over.

"Treus, this is my sister, Yang." She then gestures towards the blonde with ridiculously long hair next to her.

"Nice to meet you, so, you were the one who helped out my sister with that Torchwick guy." She said cheerily.

"Yeah, it wasn't any problem though, he and his thugs went down pretty easily, anyway, it was nice to meet you Yang, I guess I'll see you at Beacon."

I then decided to go back to try to find my sister, who had seemed to have disappeared. I gave up after 3 laps around the airship. I noticed a guy at the window with white armor, and a sword strapped to his hip, I decided not to pay much attention to him, he didn't look like much of a threat, after all, that was what I was there for, to see what the competition was.

My cousin, Fleur, had told me how they choose teams at Beacon. So I was determined to get Pix on my team at least, maybe Ruby, but she looked a little young, 15 or 16, maybe, but not the usual age of enrollment, 17. As I turned my back, I heard the familiar voice of my sister behind me say; "Scouting out the competition, huh?, I don't blame you, some of these guys look...questionable."

"Yeah, but not all of them are bad, look at Ruby over there, and what about the guy in white armor with the sword?" I spoke back.

She laughed quietly and said, "The small kid?, please, she CANNOT be old enough to go to Beacon."

"Well, she's here, and there hasn't been any response from the security, so she must belong here." I retorted.  
With a sigh of exasperation at me she said. "Fair point, I guess."

"Hey wait, what about the guy with the white armor?" I say, just because I want to partially win this argument.

"You mean Jaune?" She asked questioningly.

"Is that his name?" I asked, unsure.

"Yeah, and you might want to look at your backup argument."

When I turned to look at him, I saw he was looking pretty sick. "He will probably be fine." Right after I finished talking, I heard someone throwing up behind me. My sister cocked her head to the side, and laughed. "You were saying?"

The End of Chapter 1

[This concludes the first chapter of Team PRDT, don't forget to follow for weekly chapters [possibly], and favorite if you enjoyed -T] 


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N The following list is of the characters I own: Team PRDT, Aureolin(Reo), Fleur, Lazu, Sepi, Asther, Azula(not Avatar). Any characters outside of the ones listed above are owned by RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum, unless explicitly written. I decided to not put any title for each chapter because it makes it easier for me.]

Team PRDT Chapter Two

As I finally got off of the airship, I noticed that Jaune was making a beeline for the trash can.

'I hope he's feeling better' I think to myself.

I'm about to go to the school, when I see somebody else I knew, Rayne.

"Hey Rayne, long time no see" I yelled after her as she walks away from the airship.

"Hello Treus, I didn't know you'd be attending Beacon."

I looked at her with a look of incredulity. "What did you expect me to do, stay in Llyn with my father?"

"Well, yeah, after the attacks from the forest, I thought you'd want to stay."

"I guess you never found out, huh?" I said.

"Found out about what?" She asked with a look of question on her face.

"We moved from Llyn after we got a team of Huntsmen to clear the forest out. Dad took the trade with him, and we bought a small building in downtown Vale, mostly for weapons servicing, than actual forging, but it's still good business." As I explained, recognition dawned on her.

"Sounds like you've had a good time in Vale, then. I guess I'll see you around" she said as she waved and left for the school.

I was going to resume my walk to the school, but I saw Ruby apologizing to a girl dressed in white.

"Do you have any idea the damage you could've caused?" She yelled at Ruby, who was looking sorrier by the minute.

"I'm sorry" Ruby apologizes again.

"This is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee quarries."

"Uhh" Is Ruby's only response.

"What, are you brain-dead?, Dust: fire, water, lightning, energy!"

As she shakes the vial, several plumes of different colored Dust come out. 'Oh no' is all I have time to think before Ruby inhales the Dust cloud, and then sneezes it out, causing an explosion.

"This is exactly what I was talking about"

"I'm really, really sorry" Ruby apologizes for the third time.

"What are you even doing here, aren't you a little young for Beacon?" "This isn't your average combat school, it's not just sparring and practice anymore, we're here to fight monsters, so, watch where you're going!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess." Ruby said with a little steel in her voice.

From behind me I heard someone calmly say "It's heiress actually, Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world"

I turned to look at whoever had said that, it was a girl Faunus dressed in black.

The girl named Weiss turned to look at the Faunus "Finally, some recogniti-"

She was cut off by the Faunus " The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces, and questionable business partners."

Weiss glared at the Faunus, then growled and stormed away.

"Looks like I'm not the only one having a rough first day, so, what's your name?" Ruby tried to ask the black-clad faunus, who didn't even turn back to respond.  
"Welcome to Beacon" Ruby said miserably, and collapsed.

At this point, I decided to leave the tree where I had been watching from, and go help Ruby up, but before I could, Jaune walked up beside her and helped her up. 'I guess she'll be fine' I think to myself as I resume my walk to the main building, again. Once I got inside, I went over to the section for new students, and searched until I found Pix.

"How was your first day here?" She asked me after I sat down.

"Interesting to say the least, I'll tell you later." I whispered

"Alright, hey I saw Rayne today!" She said excitedly.

"So did I, she was getting off the other airship."

I think Pix was going to say something else when the headmaster stepped the podium, and the mic crackled to life.

"I'll keep this brief, you have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you've finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." 'Okay, pretty generic thus far' I thought to myself. "But, I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume that knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far, it is up to you to take the first step."

'Well that got depressing pretty fast' I thought to myself.

Professor Goodwitch stepped up to the podium and addressed us, "Tonight you will sleep in the Barn, tomorrow is initiation, you will be prepared."

After a day of messing around Beacon, looking for classes, meeting new students, etc. After we got to the Barn, I met up with Pix, who'd been talking with Rayne.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" I asked.

" I overheard some second year students taking about our initiation."

"Oh, and what about it?" I asked, eager to know.

"Oh not much, just that they're going to launch us off the FREAKING CLIFF!" She exclaimed.

"What, are you sure that's what they said?" 'There is no way that the Beacon staff would actually do that, right?' I thought uncertainly.

"That's what I heard. Do you think they're serious?" She asked.

"I don't know if they're serious, but either way, we need our sleep for whatever initiation might be." Rayne said as she stepped out if the shadows cast by the wall.

"I agree with Rayne on this, I don't know what to expect, but the won't be ea-"

I'm cut off by a shriek from the other side of the room. Apparently Ruby and Yang had got in a fight, it also had seemed that Weiss had also gone over and was yelling at Yang, who was yelling at Weiss. The Faunus girl from earlier was sitting in the corner holding a candelabra and a book. She then blew it out, effectively drenching the room in darkness.

"Well, I guess that's our cue for lights out." I said to where I assumed Pix was.

End Of Chapter Two

[ A/N It's currently 11:30 PM, and I have to be awake by 5:30, so grammar/proper story structure might not be the best. Nite -T ]


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N Soooooo…it's been awhile, I will try to update this bi-weekly, but no promises. I am sorry, life happened, and I honestly forgot about the story. While this has been much, much, MUCH overdue, I present to you PRDT chapter 3.]**

When I thought back to what Pix had said the night before, I had thought she was joking. She was not.

3

"So, I guess they ARE going to launch us off a cliff." I whispered to Pix as I looked at the Beacon Academy sigil on the metal lunching pad.

"Looks like it, you ready?" She asks me, while I'm already laughing from the idea that popped into my head.

"Yep, I already have a strategy in mind." I say, as I hear Ozpin talking to the others about to what was going on.

" Oh, and what would that be my brilli-, you can NOT be serious." Pix said as she looked at what I called my "landing strategy".

"Is it a problem?" I asked her, looking up from my sitting position on my shield, Isāju, with my sword, Kurō, strapped across my back.

" I am going to laugh so hard when you plow face-first into a tree." She said, shaking her head at me.

" Get ready, because I think they're about to launch us." I say, turning away from her and looking at the other students on the right waiting to get launched.

A determined grunt is all I get from her after that. And with that last sound, the first pads start launching the students to my left.

From about 4 pads over I hear Jaune,

" So, the landing... strategy thing... Uh, wh-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?

Ozpin calmly responds without even looking at Jaune.

"No, you will be falling."

At this point I get launched and fly out of earshot, plus, there are more demanding things to worry about, such as how I am not going to do exactly what my sister suggested.

I decide to take my shield out from under me and try to stab it the lower half of the tree and fall down, aiming for the clearing below. Unfortunately, as I am taking Isāju to do precisely that, I hear a panicked voice yell "Look out, Treus!". Once I drop to the ground, I look up and see someone falling out of the sky. Before I am able to see who it is, there is a tremendous roar as two Ursai come lumbering out of the forest.

'Oh great, the first 30 seconds I'm not flying through the air, and I have to deal with these.'

I sprint at one, lowering Kuro, performing an upward slash and shooting a few specially made Dust bullets into it's skull, killing it.

'It was certainly worth it, taking the time to forge the armor-piercing Dust bullets.'

I am ready to go after the second Ursa, which was now charging towards me,but before I can, a familiar blue-gray disc flies past my head and pins an arm of the Ursa to a tree. While the person the disc belonged to, who I now recognized as Rayne, jumped down from the above and cuts off both arms with the lower end of Fluorescence, then decapitates it with the disc, Insight.

"Fancy meeting you here, Rayne."

"Is it, we were both on the same landing course. It would also have appeared that you needed the help." She said, logical as ever.

"I could've taken them, but thanks for the help."

Moving over to quickly inspect the now fading Ursa, I noticed that they were unusually small, they use have been very young, which means that the mother had to be around here somewhere, and she'd be looking for her cubs, if you could even call them that.

"We need to keep moving, the Mom's around here somewhere, and she will not be happy if she finds us." I say as I walk back over to Rayne

"Agreed, let's head North, I saw what looked like buildings on my rapid descent."

And with that, we were off, into the forest.

 **[So** , **even** **though** **I** **haven't** **written** **for** **awhile** , **how** **am** **I** **doing?** **Leave** **a** **comment** **down** **below** **if** **you** **had** **any** **issues** , **and** **I'll** **try** **to** **fix** **them** **in** **the** **next** **chapter.]** **Sayonara,** **FNDM** -T


	4. Chapter 4

[A/N I have decided that this will not end in the middle of vol. 2 as I had planned, but will try to span the current length of RWBY. (Vol. 4, maybe 5 if I get around to it.)Here is chapter 4. Decided to break from he usual with this and write from someone else's perspective.]

(Pixien's POV)

Once the platforms launch us, I immediately look for somewhere in a tree to land and scout out the area. I find a rather large branch and land on it, causing some of the smaller limbs to break off during my descent. I gather my bearings, and set off Northbound, towards a circular set of buildings I had noticed in the air.

'I hope Treus landed okay and didn't fly into the side of a tree face first, although, it would be pretty funny.' I think to myself, laughing inwardly.

Though, as I make my way through the forest, I suddenly feel as though I'm being watched by someone, or something. Suddenly, the forest becomes quiet and the only sound I can hear is my own breathing. I do a quick revolution using my semblance to see further into the trees. There, behind a huge bush is crouching the largest Ursa I have ever seen. It's sniffing the ground, searching for something.

Slowly, I move

to grab my bow, but it notices me and charges. Before I can nock an arrow, an axe on a chain flies out of the underbrush behind it, causing it to trip on the blade. A large, muscular student holding a one-handed sword then strides out of the underbrush behind it and decapitates it with the axe and sword in a single motion. He glances over to where I am, but appears not to see me. A very odd sounding scream then breaks the silence, coming from the mountain area, causing him to sprint off in that direction.

'Mental note: Stay away from the mountains.' I thought to myself, also wondering what, or who, made that noise.

I continue on my previous path, wondering who that student was, and who he was partnered with. As I approach the clearing, I see that there are podiums with two different sets chess pieces on them. As I approach the podiums and try to decide which piece to take, I notice that some pieces are missing. After finding that there are no Kings or Queens, I settle for a rook, the least valuable of the other two, but useful in many situations. However, just as I grab the chess piece, a huge bird grimm, a Nevermore, flies overhead with two red and white objects in its talons.

"Are those students?!" A familiar voice exclaims from behind.

I look to find that the voice belonged to none other than my brother. Upon closer inspection, they did appear to be students. One of which was the small kid from the airship, I think her name was Ruby? At this point, I and Treus go into action and try to take down the Nevermore.

"Go for the legs, we need to get those two students down!" I yell at Treus

It looks as though he was going to shoot it with Kuro, while I will be relying on my green recurve bow; Verasai. We fire in unison and both hit our marks. Ruby transforms her scythe and shoots downward to reduce her speed using the recoil of her sniper. The second girl, however, waits until she is only about thirty or forty feet from the ground, then creates some kind of symbol in the air, and lands on it, repeating this process until she hits the ground.

"Ruby, next time you do something that idiotic and want me to join you, remind me to say no." The girl in white said impatiently.

"To be fair Weiss, I did say 'Jump'." Ruby protested.

"I just don't see how you could do something like that and exp-" Weiss never gets to finish her sentence as another student comes flying into view. Before anyone can say anything, another student, a female this time, bursts out of the forest with a huge Grimm right behind her

"Whoa!" Ruby exclaims.

"Is that a freaking Deathstalker?!" Treus screams.

"It would appear so." Rayne stated, calm as ever.

"When did you get here Rayne?" I asked as I turn towards her.

"A few minutes ago." Rayne simply says.

"We need to go help them. Treus, Rayne, you take the claws, I can take out the eyes with my arrows."

"Hey! What about us?" Ruby asks, clearly unhappy.

"If you can try to lure it towards the cliff, we can corner it and keep it from attacking." I explain. "Let's go."

The five of us headed towards the huge temple, where it had appeared that 2 other students, one dressed in yellow, and one in black, had joined the fight against the Nevermore.

The Deathstalker, which had since cut off the other four, in addition to a hammer-wielding girl clad in pink and a male student primarily dressed in green with dual wielding handguns. Appears to have broken the bridge, cutting

"Ruby, Weiss, Rayne, go help the other two fighting the Nevermore; Treus and I will help the others with the Deathstalker." I said, issuing out commands.

After Ruby, Weiss, and Rayne had left, Treus and I headed to the opposite side of the bridge, aiming to distract the Deathstalker.

"Treus, shoot at the tail to distract it, I'll try to make it chase me so the others can get to our side." I say, formulating a plan.

"Fine Pix, just make sure you don't get caught by it." Treus says quietly.

"I'll see you in a few, make sure the others get over safely." I say to Treus.

As Treus unsheathes Kuro and fires at its tail with what appear to be fire Dust bullets, I take off running in a large circle, distracting the Deathstalker. The massive Grimm doesn't see Treus by the use of his semblance, which is camouflage, and charges after me, thinking I am the attacker. Two claw swipes and tail strikes later, everyone is back on the land side of the bridge. I circle around, leading the Deathstalker back towards them and nocking an arrow as I run. Right before I turn and fire with the others at the huge scorpion grimm, I see Ruby fly to the top of the cliff and the Nevermore the 4 girls were fighting get decapitated.

'Well, that was certainly impressive for someone of her age.' I think to myself, honestly surprised by the young scythe wielder's ability.

I join the others, plus Treus who had since uncloaked, and is preparing to face the Deathstalker. However, it appears as though a plan between the four that were previously fighting had already been made, as two of the students, one with a sword and shield and resembling a knight, and one with a spear and shield charged at the claws, stopping simultaneous swipes from each of them.

The green clad student then runs toward it's face, firing both of his handguns which appear to be semi automatic, at the creature's tail. The redhead with a spear then throws her shield on command from the knight; which takes off its stinger, making it pierce into its own head. A command of "Nora!" from the knight, and the red-haired hammer wielder is launched into the air, then fires her hammer which apparently doubles as a grenade launcher, and drives the stinger through a creature's skull, similar to a railroad spike into a track.

"That was pretty awesome, how did you know what to do?" I asked the knight, who I now recognize as Jaune,the sick student from the airship.

"We just communicated as a team to take it down." Jaune remarked humbly.

"We should probably join the others at the top of the cliff." My brother said impatiently.

"Agreed, let's go," was my response.

\--A few hours later--

As we stood on the stage, listening to Ozpin tell who would be in what teams, I noticed that he was organizing teams based on what chess piece they had chosen. There is a team of 4 boys, which was to be named Team CRDL, or Cardinal, had all chosen the black bishop pieces.

The four girls that took down the Nevermore had chosen the white knight pieces were united as team RWBY, with Ruby becoming the leader.

Third was the four that had taken down the Deathstalker, they had chosen the black rook pieces, and we're united as team JNPR, with the student resembling a knight, Jaune Arc, as the leader.

Finally, it was our turn. Treus, Rayne, and I had all chosen the white rook pieces, in addition to the large muscular student, who I now knew as Denn Stone. We would now be known as Peridot, Team PRDT, with myself becoming the leader.

The only question I had was, 'Will I be a good leader?' With that final thought, the four of us, now joined as a team, made our way toward the dormitories as the moon glowed overhead, forever fractured.

 **[Tell me how I'm doing with a comment. Two announcements: 1.) I am creating a new story based on a RWBY RP, stay tuned for that in the coming week. 2.) I WILL try to update this more frequently, I promise. -T]**


End file.
